1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a converter adapted to be mounted between a camera body and an interchangeable lens and, more particularly, to a converter which is adapted to be mounted between a camera of a type in which the driving of an interchangeable lens is effected in accordance with the result of detection of focal point by the camera body and a manual-focus interchangeable lens having a mounting construction different from that of the camera, so as to enable an automatic-focusing exposure with the manual-focus interchangeable lens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Autofocus single lens reflex cameras are well known in the art in which an autofocus lens may be interchangeably used with a camera body. On the other hand, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 28133/1979 and 168023/1983 disclose camera systems in which an existing interchangeable lens and an autofocus camera body are coupled through a converter so as to enable autofocus photography with this interchangeable lens. More specifically, in the camera system shown in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 28133/1979, both a focus detection device and a lens driving device are incorporated in the converter, whereas, in the camera system shown in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 16802/1983, a focus detection device is provided in the camera body while a lens driving device is incorporated in the converter. However, in both cases, only the interchangeable lenses designed to be used in these camera systems can be used. This causes an inconvenience in that, when a camera having a superior autofocus function is developed and sold, the users cannot adapt their previously obtained interchangeable lenses to the new camera, so that the users cannot fully enjoy the merits of the new camera. These problems are overcome by the present invention.